User talk:Patashu
Vanity: Epic Mafia role perks Imagine that the roles in epic mafia could be levelled up to make them progressively stronger (or the opposite, weaker). What kind of abilities might they gain? Common/Potentially Universal Perks/Curses: * Selfish: You can target yourself. / Altruistic: You cannot target yourself. * Also Bulletproof: You can also take a bullet once. * Also Lynchproof: You can also take a lynch once. * Double: You can use your ability on two different people whenever you get a chance to. * --Double Up: Those two people can be the same. * Compulsive: You have to use your ability every chance you get. / Controlled: Your ability is optional. * Unfocused: You can't use your ability on the same person twice in a row. * --Slothful: You skip the next opportunity whenever you use your ability. * One-Shot: You only get to use it once. * --Fatal One-Shot: You only get to use it once, then you die. * On Visit: Instead of picking who to use your ability on, you use it on everyone who visited you that night. * On Death: You get to use your ability once when you die. * --On Death Reflex: You use it on your killer (hammerer for day). * Delayed Death: Your death is delayed by one phase. * Legacy: When you die, you give your role to someone else. * --Virus: They also become legacy. * --New Mission: Their win condition also becomes your win condition, unless you were scum lynched at MYLO/LYLO. * Not Stealthy: Your target will know they were visited. * --Name Dropper: Your target will know your name. * --Role Dropper: Your target will know your role. * Fast Shot: You have precedence over roles you normally wouldn't. Villager Perks: * Informed Townie: You are given the name of someone else who is with the village at the start of the game. * --Super Informed Townie: You are given the role, too. * Important Townie: Someone else from the village is given your name at the start of the game. * Friendly Neighbour: At night, you can send someone else confirmation that you are town. (They may or may not be scum!) Mafia Perks: * Fast Shot: You stop the killer/fast vigilante from shooting by shooting them. * Informed Mafia: You are given the name of someone else who is scum but not in the scum chat at the start of the game. * --Super Informed Mafia: You are given the role, too. * Diplomatic: You are given the name of someone else who is third party at the start of the game. * --Super Diplomatic: You are given the role, too. Curses: * Mandatory Hitman: You always perform the kill until you die. (If there's a tie between mandatory hitmen, latest one to vote on the kill does it, else it's random.) Doctor Perks: * Persistent: Protection lasts through the next day phase. * --Asphyxiation Doc: Even protecting against a lynch! * Kill Spotter: Your target will know if an attempt was made on their life. * --Kill Namer: Your target will know the name of their shooter. * --Kill Information: Your target will know the role of their shooter. Curses: * One-Shot: You only get to use it once. * Selfish: You can target yourself. * Unfocused: You can't use your ability on the same person twice in a row. * --Slothful: You skip the next opportunity whenever you use your ability. Bodyguard Perks: * Kill Spotter: Your target will know if an attempt was made on their life. * --Kill Namer: Your target will know the name of their shooter. * --Kill Information: Your target will know the role of their shooter. * Hardy Bodyguard: You don't die on a fail. * Berzerk Bodyguard: You kill the killer even if you die. * --Master Bodyguard: You always kill the killer and both you and your guarded survive. * Yakuza Savvy: You won't ever die if you guard a yakuza offing themselves. Curses: * Frail Bodyguard: You die even if you kill the killer. * Timid Bodyguard: You never kill the killer. * --Novice Bodyguard: You always die in your guarded's place. Cop Perks: * Sanity Savvy: You are aware of your sanity. * Not Useless: If you are naive or paranoid, your investigations are reversed whenever someone's reads are reversed. (miller, gf, framer target, lawyer target) * Miller Proof * Godfather Proof * Framer Proof * Lawyer Proof * Genius Town Cop: You discover role if your target is town. * Genius Scum Cop: You discover role if your target is scum. * Genius Third Party Cop: You discover role if your target is third party. * Also Tracker * Also Watcher Curses: * Slothful: You skip the next opportunity whenever you use your ability. * One-Shot: You only get to use it once. * The Dreaded Random Sanity Watcher Tracker Mortician Vigilante Perks: * Fast Shot: You shoot even if mafia shoots you. * --Faster Shot: Your shots stop the mafia/killer from shooting. * Quick Escape: Don't die if you target the same as the mafia. Town Drunk Perks: * Fast Shot: You drunk even if the fast hooker hooks you. Curses: * Also Shrinks: You can drunk the shrink. Miller Perks: * Non Death Miller: You drop miller if lynched. * Self Aware: You know you are a miller. * Important Townie: Someone else from the village is given your name at the start of the game. * --Important Miller: And they're told that you're a miller specifically. Curses: * Super Death Miller: You drop mafia even if night killed. Leader Bulletproof Bomb Granny Hunter Agent Mason Shrink Jailer Gallis Curses: * Ultra Fragile: You die the instant a lynch vote is placed on you. * --Oops: And end day. Lightkeeper Gunsmith Blacksmith Cultist Fool Baker Lyncher Killer Survivor Warlock Amnesiac Traitor Politician Silencer Yakuza Godfather Framer Hooker Perks: * Fast Shot: You can hook drunks and drunks can hook you. * --Faster Shot: You can hook drunks and drunks can't hook you. * Also Shrinks: You can hook the shrink. Disguiser Janitor Spy Lawyer Stalker Driver Interceptor Witch Ventriloquist Thief Perks: * Steal 2x: Steal two of the item you target. * --Steal All: Steal all of the item you target. * Steal 2 Types: Steal from two random item types. * --Steal All Types: Steal all item types.